<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mark on the Wrist - A Union is Born by Aria_Lerendeair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440898">A Mark on the Wrist - A Union is Born</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair'>Aria_Lerendeair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec is the boyfriend who carries the bags, Alec offers himself up at one point and Magnus turns him down HARD, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Blowjobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Boyfriends, Evil Valentine, Fake Dating, Fighting, Frottage, Getting Together, Luke runs the spy ring, M/M, Magnus is a spy kinda, Soulmates-Kinda, There is a background war going on, This is set in a violent world, Violence, Were-Creatures, Werepanther!Alec Lightwood, dystopian au, evil robert lightwood, handjobs, warlock magnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"And the Nephilim Organization is proud to announce that the very last of the Were-panthers that have been plaguing not only the great city of Lima, but our world, have been eradicated.  As you know, they had once been welcome in the city as refugees before they turned feral..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The tags on this fic are a veritable nightmare and a half, so here's a brief description of the world I am LITERALLY throwing you into - </p><p>It's a post (ish) - dystopian AU.  Meaning the world has clawed itself back to some relative semblance of normal, there are bookshops and markets, but there is a constant and consistent struggle for power between various military factions.  This is evident in some of the language and characters you see in the story.  There's violence, and definite mentions of blood and violence.  Think like, Rambo/Terminator levels of violence and you have the idea of what I'm going for.  </p><p>There's also an element of soulmates-ish going on: "You're born in a world where the only thing that can kill you is written on your wrist, whether that be murder, illness, or something else.  You had the name of an animal on yours, and it just went extinct." </p><p>So lots going on - feel free to ask questions!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the Nephilim Organization is proud to announce that the last of the werepanthers that have been plaguing not only the great city of Lima, but our world, have been eradicated.  As you know, they had once been welcome in the city as refugees before they turned feral..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus stared at the television with disdain, refraining himself from blasting a hole into it.  "Just like you eliminated all of the warlocks, hm?" he muttered. He glanced down at his wrist and felt satisfaction crawl up his spine before he changed it again with a simple glamour.  Well, if it was true, then he supposed he had nothing to worry about for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scream from the television made him look up in surprise, especially when it was followed by a furious roar.  Magnus stared in shock as a splash of blood hit the camera. The member of the Nephilim who had been standing and talking to the camera was dead and in his place was a werepanther, glaring into the camera, its mouth coated in blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the crowd, the rest of the people involved in the broadcast were gone, run screaming.  The panther walked towards the camera and Magnus knew in a second that just like with the warlocks, the panthers had never been feral.  They'd been hunted. A pawprint dipped in blood was pressed to the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus summoned himself a glass of wine and sat back on his couch and sipped it slowly, watching as the broadcast abruptly cutoff.  The panther was going to be looking for revenge. Magnus looked down at his wrist again and shrugged. Not like he couldn't handle an angry cat.  And they always needed help when fighting against the Nephilim were involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A werepanther not afraid to die, and equally unafraid of making a public statement?  Well, that he just might have to track down.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Magnus two days of walking the forest during the day and discreetly using his magic to be able to track down where the panther was hiding.  He was on the move, but he was definitely moving between several different locations to keep himself well-hidden. Smart, really. Not smart enough to outwit him, but close enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, if you were trying to track me down, you shouldn't be tromping around in here.  The Nephilim wouldn't take too kindly to you upstaging them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus spun around, his eyes wide, searching for the voice that seemed to be right behind him, but there was nothing more than the dense forest that he had been trekking through.  "I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?  The same way the Nephilim wanted to talk before they slaughtered us all in our sleep?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus closed his eyes and shuddered, imagining the horror that must have been.  "I'm sorry. Are you the only one left?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would I tell a measly little human that?  I should tell you there are fifty of us, and we are coming for revenge."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The growl sent an unpleasant shiver up his spine and Magnus was reminded of the word on his wrist.  He took a deep breath. He had to show a little bit of trust if he was going to get it, and he had a get out quick plan if he needed it.  He held up his wrist, the writing clear on his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think a measly little human with werepanther written on his wrist would be here, trying to talk to you?"  Magnus challenged. He lowered his arm and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting patiently for the other to join him.  A heartbeat later, a very, <em>very</em> large cat was prowling in front of him, almost blending into the trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted for the man to shift, but he showed no sign of it, prowling in front of him, constantly in motion, his muscles moving and coiling until Magnus huffed impatiently.  "Are you going to shift for me, or not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The panther stopped and stared at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus raised an eyebrow in clear challenge.  "You can shift in a second, and maul me if you so choose.  Stop with the theatrics. I can help you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant, a tall, naked young man was standing in front of him and Magnus focused on his eyes and the anger that he saw there, furious and blinding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Help me?" He snarled, stalking forward.  "Where was your help when we were being slaughtered?  When the Nephilim were hunting us for sport?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus stared as the man approached, reminding himself that no matter how beautiful he looked, this man did have the ability to kill him and he wanted to remain very much alive for decades and centuries to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "We do everything we can to stop them.  We didn't have a way to get messages to you and your people or we would have tried to help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The werepanther reared back, his eyes going wide before they narrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Who are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus held out his hand.  "No one who wants to have this conversation here.  You can either stay here, be hunted for the rest of your life, and maybe take a few dozen Nephilim with you.  Or you can come with me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what do you offer?" The werepanther snapped, his eyes sparking in anger.  "Maybe I prefer the blood of Nephilim on my teeth."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>"Maybe you do," Magnus agreed, holding up his hand, sparks gathering in his palm as the eyes of the other man widened, his mouth falling open in shock and even a little bit of fear.  "But as someone who wants revenge on the Nephilim that killed all of my own kind, I can assure you, I am offering you the one thing you actually want. </span>
  <b>Revenge</b>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Magnus sipped another glass of wine as he listened to the sound of his shower.  Thank god for giant water heaters, because the panther had been in there for more than an hour.   Which reminded him that he still needed to get a name out of the werepanther. The most important thing was that he was no longer living in the woods.  His body was lean and muscled, but bordered on starvation, indicating the conditions he had been living in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they had any more conversations, Magnus had demanded that he take a shower, and to get some food in him.  He leaned back and pulled out his phone, sending a text to Raphael to inform him that he had captured (more or less) the errant werepanther and was going to finish recruiting him, and to pass the information on to the wolves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone dinged with a reply that he didn't have time to look at, because the water was shutting off, and his eyes flew to the door of his bedroom.  He didn't have long to wait, thankfully, because the werepanther came padding out in nothing more than the sweatpants he had provided, the shirt tossed over his shoulder.  It was likely a comfort thing, good for him to be able to shift quickly, and Magnus had never been one to mind a show with his dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here," Magnus gestured.  "I didn't know what you liked, so I ordered pretty much everything.  And then I ordered extra, because, you know, werepanther."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The panther's eyes went wide and horrified, flying to the doors and windows and Magnus held up his hands, immediately trying to defuse the situation.  "Hey, hey, no, it's fine. I have the place warded. No one can hear anything said in here." He waved his fingers. "Warlock, remember?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All the warlocks are dead," the werepanther said, grabbing a box of fried rice, shoveling it in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yet here I am," Magnus said.  He smiled faintly. "Having my death foretold at the hands of a werepanther did come in handy.  I'm guessing it was the same for you," he said, gesturing to the werepanther's wrist. He could quite make out the word, but he wasn't interested in invading his privacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said you could help me get revenge."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus smiled, picking up his box of lo mein.  "And so I can. But I'm not going to introduce you to the rest of the network when I barely know you.  So let's start with a name for now. Mine is Magnus. You are....?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alec," the werepanther muttered.  "Alexander Lightwood." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for what happened to your family, Alexander," Magnus said. "But I do have to admit, I quite enjoyed the flare of what you did on television the other day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec grinned faintly, his eyes flashing before he looked back down at the fried rice, taking another box, this time filled with beef teriyaki.  "Thanks," he mumbled. "Figured how could it hurt, none of them were destined to kill me, might as well show them we aren't all as dead as they thought." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't mean you can do stupid things like that," Magnus said, pointing his chopsticks at him.  "I mean it. If you're going to help us, you can't think only of yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec scowled.  "Then maybe I'm better going back to the woods."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus rolled his eyes.  "Dramatic. You'd be dead in a week.  At least stay here until the heat dies down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec stared at him with wide eyes.  "W-what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus raised both of his eyebrows.  "What, you thought I was going to throw you out the second I fed you and gave you a shower?  My loft is the safest place in the entire city and the last place any of the Nephilim would think to look for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec took another angry bite of his foot and shook his head.  "I can't put you in danger like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Darling," Magnus said, making sparks dance around his fingers.  "Maybe remember that I'm more powerful than you, and I'd be the one keeping you safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At what cost," Alec asked, his eyes dark as he stared at the warlock across from him.  Dark brown eyes briefly flashed gold and he looked down at the food again, reminding himself that it was much better than raw rabbit before he dug back into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus hummed.  "I don't suppose you're the type to believe believe me saying I am doing it out of the goodness of my heart?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec snorted and glared at the warlock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right," Magnus huffed, rolling his eyes again.  "Then how about you offer me something and I'll accept the payment?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec swallowed down his foot and reached out for the water Magnus had left him, giving the warlock a long, appraising look.  He put his food down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "All right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked and watched Alec pull the coffee table back several feet with ease.  That kind of show of easy strength shouldn't be such a goddamn turn on, especially not with the bastard wandering around shirtless in his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does all right mean?" he asked, watching Alec prowl closer, his eyes dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It means I'm offering you something I have to give," Alec said, pressing Magnus' legs apart, kneeling between them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus' eyes went wide and he immediately shoved Alec back from him, using his magic to assist to make sure the werepanther actually moved, falling to his ass.  The image of the werepanther on his knees like that was going to haunt his goddamn dreams for the next decade. "Not that!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec paused, scowling.  "You told me to offer something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't mean you!"  Magnus snapped. "Not only do I actually like my bedmates </span>
  <em>
    <span>willing</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alexander, I'm not about to fall into bed with you when your mental state is a wreck from the past week.  If you're sleeping with me, it'll be because you actually want to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec sat back and glared at Magnus.  "And what else would you like me to offer?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus took a deep breath and scowled at him.  "How about your trust? For a week? And then you decide whether you want to go back to the woods or not?  Deal?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec considered the offer with a frown.  "How do I know I can trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus gave him a sad smile, one that spoke all too well of having been on the other side of this conversation.  "Do you have anyone else left to trust?"   </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Magnus expected many things the following morning.  Top of the list was chasing down the werepanther who had probably snuck off in the middle of the night and was hiding somewhere. Or at the very least to find him curled up in a corner, unable to sleep.  Or perhaps shifted and curled up in a corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something that had never crossed his mind, for more than a second, was one Alexander Lightwood, werepanther, standing in his kitchen, in sweatpants riding low on his hips, whisking batter, with flour on his cheeks.  Magnus blinked and took a moment to rub his eyes before he realized that no, no, what he was seeing was really happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's coffee in the machine.  I used what you had. Also you're out of milk," Alec said, glancing down at the batter.  "You'll need more of it after I finish making us pancakes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked, feeling decidedly off-kilter as he poured himself a cup of coffee and waved a new jug of milk into the fridge.  Alec was pouring batter into a frying pan, and now that he was looking, there was a stack of pancakes beside him, golden and smelling delicious.  "You're making breakfast."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec tensed, turning to look over his shoulder for a second before turning his attention back to the frying pan.  "Should I...not have...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus realized his mistake a moment too late and he shook his head, pouring a second coffee, bringing it over to Alexander.  "No, you are welcome to cook. You caught me by surprise and I am not at my most coherent before I have coffee in my system."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Alec shot him a smile and Magnus felt his breath catch and his heart turn over in his chest.  For the briefest of moments, all the stress, exhaustion and pain was gone from Alexander's face and he was lit up, incandescently beautiful with that smile of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had a feeling you weren't a morning person," Alec said, using the spatula to point towards his coffee.  "So drink that, and let me finish making these." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus was not about to turn down the chase to ogle his guest, even if it was only discreetly while he sipped his coffee and took his time waking up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had errands they needed to run, after all, and he would need caffeine for that, and the fight he was sure that Alec would give him on the errands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what do you have planned for today?" Alec asked, carefully adding a pancake to the stack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unbearable domesticity of the moment struck him and Magnus let himself fantasize for a few precious seconds of this happening regularly before he shook himself and focused.  "I have some errands I need to take you on. And before you worry," Magnus said, holding up his hand to stall the protest from Alec.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to need clothing other than the sweatpants of mine that are too big for me.  And important things like, you know. A toothbrush."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec blinked and frowned down at the frying pan.  "I, my assets will have been reclaimed by the Nephilim now.  I, I had money, but now..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll have my friend Charlie work on that," Magnus said with a grin.  "She's a Seelie with more tech knowledge than you can shake a stick at.  In the meantime, as much as I'm enjoying the view, if you want to leave the house, you're going to need at least a few sets of clothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec bit down on his lip.  "Why are you helping me?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus sighed and leaned back against the counter, watching Alec fall into the rhythm of making pancakes.  "That's hardly breakfast conversation. But what do you know of the crusades against warlocks?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec swallowed and didn't look up.  "Rogue warlock attacks began to escalate.  A task force was pulled together to hunt down those rogue warlocks, and the attacks got worse and worse.  After that, the support for the taskforce and the eradication of the warlocks was widely supported. Then..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead," Magnus said, his voice soft.  "They perfected the technique with us before they used it on you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chemical warfare, tactics designed to hurt only warlocks were introduced.  By the time the last demonic rift was sealed, warlocks were thought to number in less than the hundreds.  Until they were all gone?" he questioned, looking at Magnus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm the last one," Magnus said, his voice sad.  "And before you ask if I'm sure, yes, I am. I can feel the magic on this plane, and if someone else were manipulating it, even slightly, there would be a signature other than mine on it."  He forced himself to take a shuddering breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Alec said quietly.  Only the sound of the sizzling pan was between them as he thought about what he could say, but there was nothing that could make it better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As am I, Alexander.  As am I," Magnus whispered.  He shook himself and forced a smile to his face.  "But, I think that explains well enough why I want to help you?  You're not the only one looking for revenge, you know."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded and put a few pancakes onto a plate for Magnus and offered it to him.  He turned off the stove and put the dishes into the sink, bringing his own plate to the counter where Magnus was standing, his eyes far away.  He took a moment to peek into cupboards and the fridge, finding both maple and strawberry syrup, putting them next to the warlock before he started to hunt for silverware, putting that next to Magnus as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clatter of silverware was enough to make him focus back in the present and Magnus looked down at the breakfast that Alexander had set up for him and he smiled, digging into the delicious pancakes, making his appreciation clear.  The faint smile on Alec's face made it even more worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they had eaten their fill, Magnus sat back in his chair and thought about the easiest way to go about this.  His eyes sparkled and he grinned at Alec. "Let me go change and then we can head out. What would you like to wear?  I can snap it up for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeans and a shirt is great.  Could I have boots though?" Alec asked, glancing up at him.  "I promise I'll pay you back for all of it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus waved a hand as he waltzed towards his bedroom.  "No problem, you'll find it on your bed!" he called. He decided to skip taking a shower, giving himself a magical one instead, and dressing himself all in one quick wave of his hands.  The outfit was perhaps a little ostentatious, but he was nothing if not himself in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus turned in the mirror and pushed his fingers through his hair, spiking it up and adding gold streaks to it before pulling on several necklaces and his usual rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deeming his look complete, he headed back out and found Alexander waiting for him, skimming the books on his bookshelf.  He licked his lips and admired just how tight that tshirt pulled across his shoulders and how the jeans hugged his legs in the best possible way.  "Ready?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec turned to Magnus, his lips quirking.  "Always." He turned and headed for the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked.  Was that....was Alexander flirting?  He shook himself and gave himself a very firm reminder that Alexander had just gone through a massive trauma and was not flirting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lead the way down to the street and was glad when Alexander kept up with his quick strides without an issue.  Alec still looked like a caged tiger, ready to attack anything that moved too quickly. Magnus put a hand on his arm, slowing their pace a fraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong," Alec whispered, glancing at him, his posture tensing even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're wound tighter than a slinky.  Relax," Magnus ordered, giving Alec's arm a squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You expect me to relax when-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Magnus interrupted, looking up at him.  "If you can't manage that, you can't help. It is as simple as that, Alexander."  He watched Alec take a deep breath and then all the tension was bleeding out of him and he grinned, his eyes twinkling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus found his breath stopping at the sight of that grin.  If he'd thought Alec's quick smile was lethal, it had nothing on the charm of his entire face split by a grin.  He froze when Alec leaned in and couldn't stop the tremble when Alec brushed his lips against his cheek. His mouth dropped open in shock until he felt Alec whispering in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're being watched by a Nephilim patrol two blocks down.  Play along," Alec ordered, pressing another kiss to Magnus' hair, wrapping an arm around him, pulling him in close as they kept a slower pace towards the shopping district. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus was glad Alec had seen the patrol, because he certainly hadn't and while most patrols would forget why they approached him in the first place when they got near, with Alec with him, his usual personal wards wouldn't be as effective unless he started pushing a lot more pressure into them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec relaxed the rest of the way, but kept his arm around Magnus as they turned another corner. "Out of sight," he whispered into Magnus' hair under the guise of giving his temple a kiss.  "Should probably keep up this charade while we shop in case we see them again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus knew Alexander was right, he knew it, but it was doing very uncomfortable things to his heart to see Alec all relaxed and loose and pretending like this.  "You okay with that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec pulled back to look at him, his eyes confused as he tilted his head.  "If I wasn't, I would have suggested something else, Magnus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus couldn't argue with that, so he steered Alec towards their first stop.  "You're going to play the dutiful boyfriend and carry all of my bags then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec snorted and rolled his eyes.  "No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus heard the no, but he also saw the faint, real smile lingering around Alec's lips, and that meant more to him than one hundred of the fake brilliant grins from earlier.  Of course, Alec was probably going to hate him by the end of the day, but everyone hated him on his shopping sprees. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they'd spent at least six hours across seven different stores, and stopped for a wonderful lunch at one of the bistros he frequented, Magnus had to say that he was impressed at how easily Alec played along with everything.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, it was almost too good, and it was enough to make Magnus suspicious.  He made a note to talk to Alec about it when he got back to the loft with him.  If the werepanther was this good of a chameleon, it was very possible that he was a double agent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Alec asked, his eyes tracing Magnus' face as he gave a very obvious sniff, his face falling further.  It was easy to smell the distress on the warlock now that he'd spent all day around him. "Is someone following us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus opened his mouth, but then shut it, shaking his head.  "No, I think you have well and truly thrown them off our trail.  One last stop though, and we can head for home." He felt Alec tense under his arm and cursed himself for the easy way he'd said that.  The werepanther didn't have a home any longer. It had been destroyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where?  My arms are actually starting to get tired," Alec said.  He would be glad to sit down and not have to be careful about every word that came out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bookstore," Magnus said, grinning at Alec.  Of course, it wasn't just a bookstore, but Alexander didn't need to know that yet.  But he needed to bring Alec by Luke so he could have the wolf sniff out any issues with the panther.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec lit up, his eyes bright.  "Can I get a few books?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked and then relaxed, nodding.  "That would be the point of going to a bookstore, Alexander."  He made his way to the store and held the door open, relaxing at the way the wards he'd put up welcomed him in, reminding him that he was safe and could relax here.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched Alec find a corner to put most of their shopping bags before he started perusing the shelves, picking up book after book, smiling fondly at some before putting them back.  Magnus had so much fun just watching Alexander, he barely noticed Luke before the wolf was on top of him, sniffing loudly. Magnus gave him a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke gave a low whistle and stepped beside Magnus.  "That him?" he asked, keeping his voice low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, that's some other man I hooked up with today," Magnus muttered, glancing at him before turning his eyes back to Alec.  "Of course it's him. Wanted to bring him by in case there was anything you noticed that I didn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke huffed and glared at Magnus.  "I'm not your bomb detector." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Magnus agreed.  "But you're closer to the Were communities than I am, and if there were any concerns with him, I was hoping you'd know what to look for."  By Luke's silence, he knew he'd made a good point, even if the wolf didn't want to agree with him entirely. "Is he safe?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Safe, yes," Luke agreed, giving another sniff.  "Can you trust him, another matter entirely."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus hummed, considering that as Alec turned a corner, disappearing deeper into the bookstore.  "He wants in. He has motive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Motive is all well and good.  Skillset is another matter entirely," Luke said, turning to look at Magnus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't see the video?" Magnus huffed out a laugh.  "He sent a message, Luke. A loud one." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke sighed.  "We don't need a loose canon.  We need a soldier. You know that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec dropped down beside them silently, raising his eyebrows when both of them stared at him in shock.  "What makes you think you wouldn't have one?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus stared at Alec in shock and blinked when Alec's steady eyes met his.  "How did you..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec raised both of his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest.  "First off, you know what I am. I could hear you the whole time. Secondly, I figured a practical demonstration was better than trying to convince you.  Sneaking up on you was the easiest way to do that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke snorted.  "You've got balls, kid, I'll give you that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec gave Luke a hint of a smile.  "I'm trained. Lethal with about any weapon you could give me and a few you can't.  I'm here to get my revenge."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Killing all the Nephilim Circle members you can get your hands on isn't going to satisfy your need for revenge.  It'll make you a killer. You don't want that," Luke said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec snorted and rolled his eyes.  "Did you think I kissed the man I killed on television?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus snorted and had to hide a smile when Luke glared at him.  He did like this side of Alexander. He looked nothing like the angry man he'd found in the woods.  Which again, gave him that same uneasy feeling. What was Alexander hiding?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what," Luke said, drawing Alec's attention again.  "Are you going to do if I tell you no?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec tensed, glancing towards Magnus, then back to Luke.  "Are you telling me no?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke studied Alec for a long, long moment.  "No, not yet. I am going to tell you to wait.  You're not in the right headspace to be able to join and be of any good.  Take some time. Heal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed and nodded. "Very well." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And in the meantime," Magnus added, glancing to Luke for confirmation.  "You'll stay with me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec's eyes went wide.  "No, no, I couldn't, I don't want to impose, I mean, we don't know how long-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke held up a hand.  "I don't have another place to put you.  You two playing the couple all day has given you the perfect cover and the perfect reason for you to be there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus glanced at Alec.  "We can try-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec shook his head and huffed, giving Magnus a wry grin.  "Guess we'll have to pretend a while longer." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus nodded and looked to Luke.  "All right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke chuckled and looked at the lack of books in Alec's hands.  "Decide you didn't want anything, or was it too hard to climb with books in your hands?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec rolled his eyes and went back to grab the several he'd picked out, bringing them to the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus was waiting for him, talking quietly with Luke when Alexander approached.  Even in the squeaky wood floors of Luke's shop, Alec didn't make a sound when he moved.  It was startling. After Luke had gotten them rung up and sorted, Magnus gave him a wave.  "I'll see you soon, Luke."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take care, Alec, Magnus," Luke called, watching them head down the street, stepping close together again.  Whether that was because they needed to, or because they wanted to, remained to be seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus let Alec have the rest of the afternoon to put away his things and organize them however he liked.  He couldn't get over the niggling feeling in the back of his mind that there was more to Alexander than met the eye, and that made him dangerous.  Luke was right to be cautious, and that meant he needed to be as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus didn't realize how late it had gotten until Alec was padding back out into the living room in his sweats again, and a tank top.  He ordered his hindbrain not to drool and forced himself to focus on Alexander and whatever it was he needed to do to get him healthy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you doing?" he forced himself to ask, patting the couch beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec fell into the cushions, leaning back against them.  "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You have to pretend to be in a relationship with me for the foreseeable future."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That, darling," Magnus drawled, rolling his eyes.  "Is the least of my hardships right now." Alec flashed him a quick grin and Magnus told his stupidly invested heart to stop skipping every time he got a smile from Alexander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded and shifted to lay across the couch, resting his head on the arm of it, his eyes drooping slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tired?" Magnus asked, reaching out to pat Alec on a leg that was half on, half off the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exhausted," Alec slurred.  "You wore me out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus bit down the comment he wanted to make and chuckled instead. "Get some rest.  You have time. And we're going to need you at your best if you're going to help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Alec agreed with another yawn, his eyes slipping shut.  "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe when you go to sleep too. You need someone looking after your back, after all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked in surprise at the easy declaration that Alec would protect him and watch his back.  He'd been on his own for decades now, and he'd never needed someone. But as he watched Alec's breathing even out and soft snores start to come from the werepanther, he couldn't help smiling as he watched television.  If he wasn't careful, he'd end up in trouble, and a lot more than he was ready for.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It was surprisingly easy to settle into a routine after that.  Magnus reminded himself that it wasn't (probably, no matter how much he wished otherwise) real, that Alec was a double agent just trying to get him to let his guard down, but then Alec would wake him up with french toast and bacon and they'd eat it in the morning while they both sipped their coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec spent most of his time (according to him) staying in shape, after he'd asked Magnus for a variety of equipment, Magnus had finally just designed a workout room for Alec, setting it up with whatever equipment Alec wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke didn't hesitate to remind him just how whipped he was by a pretty face with a nice growl, and damn if Magnus wasn't willing to admit it.  Even though, sometimes, he felt like there was something </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Alec, something deeper that they needed to figure out, Alec kept being himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two weeks from when they had visited Luke's shop, Magnus got his first job for Alexander and chuckled at how excited Alec looked at a simple letter drop.  Of course, he'd be tailing Alec the entire way to ensure things went smoothly and could step in if necessary, and the information was useful, but far from vital, but it was the perfect kind of test.  He and Luke needed to see just how good Alec was after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been the plan, of course.  Magnus hadn't expected to lose Alexander within a matter of minutes.  For someone as tall as he was, Alec knew how to blend into a crowd, and Magnus had thought the choice to cut through the market a strange one until now.  He exhaled hard in annoyance and headed towards the tailor shop, where Alec had been ordered to deliver the letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Magnus arrived, it was to see Alec laughing with the clerk, his head thrown back, his whole posture lax and relaxed.  He'd never seen Alec like that and he couldn't stop the white-hot flare of jealousy as Alec gave the clerk another wave before heading out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus ordered himself to pay closer attention this time and trailed behind Alec.  Because he was looking for it, this time he didn't miss when a truck moved past Alec and Alec leapt, grabbed onto the edge of the truck, climbed on top of it, and proceeded to leap onto the nearest roof, disappearing from sight.  He waited for someone to notice, but everyone on the street was oblivious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus groaned and turned down an alley, heading for the bookshop, where Alec had been ordered to report once he'd completed the drop.  Using rooftops he wouldn't be surprised if Alec beat him by more than ten minutes. Luke was going to kill him. And then mock him forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he got to the bookshop, Luke was waiting with his arms crossed and Magnus held up his hands as soon as the door was closed behind him and the wards were snapped into place.  "He cheated!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec snorted.  "I did not. I did my job.  As you asked."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want to explain how he beat you here by ten minutes?" Luke asked, raising both eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He got to run along rooftops while I had to attempt to blend into a crowd?" Magnus offered.  "After he used a truck to jump onto said roof." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, so you actually saw me the second time," Alec said, unable to keep a proud grin off his face.  "I thought I'd lost you the first time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did," Magnus grumbled, irritated.  Alec's proud, dazzling grin was worth the mockery he was going to get.  Maybe. "How'd you know I was following you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec shrugged.  "It's what I would have done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus shared a look with Luke and then back to Alexander.  "Well, I'd say that you have passed with flying colors. But you can't constantly pull those kinds of stunts.  Someone would notice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I needed to get a tail off me.  That seems like a far more useful skill. It's not like I was showing off because I wanted to," Alec protested.  "Besides. None of them could catch me in a dead sprint, and I can do that around here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a good point, and Luke acknowledged it with a nod.  He glanced at Magnus and then back to Alec. "Probation," he said to Alec, pressing a finger to his chest.  "Magnus accompanies you and you don't try to lose him, he's there to keep you safe until you've got a few more of those under your belt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec's grin was wide and happy, even as he nodded.  "Yes sir," he promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke nodded back.  "I'll see you soon then.  You two have a good night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk back to the loft was quiet, and Alec wasn't sure if Magnus was actually angry with him for losing him as a tail during the mission he'd been given.  He bit down on his lip and closed the door behind them both, watching Magnus go to make himself a drink immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magnus?" Alec asked, taking a step forward.  "Is something wrong?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus shook his head.  "Nothing is wrong, Alexander.  You did well today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec frowned, stepping closer, reaching out to wrap his hand around Magnus' wrist, pulling him in close, resisting the urge to nuzzle into his neck.  It'd become harder and harder to resist lately.  "Magnus, talk to me. What's wrong?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus wondered when he had let Alec become so familiar.  On top of that, when had he started to respond to it. He could hear the worry and concern in Alec's voice, and worst of all, he knew it was real concern.  He pushed himself back. "Who are you working for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec froze, staring at him in shock.  "Wh-what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus lifted his chin, staring Alec down.  He hadn't been sure, until now. But Alec was a terrible liar.  "It can't be the Nephilim. You would have killed me weeks ago, I've certainly given you plenty of chances."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec dropped Magnus' wrist.  "I don't, I don't want to kill you, Magnus, I want, I want revenge, like I told you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Magnus agreed, looking up at him.  "Except that doesn't add up." He ticked off his suspicions on his fingers.  "You are displaying none of the standard grieving symptoms, except when you seem to remember them.  You are trained in military espionage, which is convenient for us, you're dangerous, and you have motive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec stared at him, his face falling.  "You...you think I'm dangerous to you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus held up his wrist angrily, glaring at Alec.  "You're supposedly the only one who is. Unless of course, that was a lie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magnus," Alec breathed.  "I'd never hurt you, I never want to hurt you, you've, you've done <em>everything</em> for me, you took me in, you, you kept me safe..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>lied</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me," Magnus accused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never lied to you!" Alec snarled, a growl echoing low in his throat.  "Or did you need the bodies of the werepanthers as proof? You want me to show you where the Nephilim brought them?  Where some of their heads are mounted as trophies?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus watched Alec spin away from him, pacing angrily, stalking, across his loft, back and forth, all of his movements agitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec clenched his hands into fists and spun to face Magnus, his eyes furious.  "You asked me to trust you. Because I didn't have anyone left to trust. And I didn't!  More than you even fucking realized!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked and scowled.  "Alec, you know I know exactly how you-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No you don't!" Alec shouted, a roar gathering in his throat before he bit it down, spinning away from Magnus as he stalked towards the door.  "You don't know anything because you've never bothered to fucking ask! Fuck you, I don't deserve that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus stared in shock as Alec yanked on his shoes and stepped out into the corridor.  It took him precious few seconds to stumble out the door after Alexander, but by the time he did, the werepanther was long gone.  To make matters worse, his phone rang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus shut the door to his loft and picked up the call from Luke.  "What is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's moving tonight.  We need to go in. Eleven pm, eastern docks, last warehouse. Bring Alec." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus didn't have enough time to explain that the werepanther wouldn't be joining them before Luke had hung up.  He exhaled hard and pressed his hands to his eyes before he shook himself, moving to the bedroom to go get ready. He wouldn't have long.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus kept an eye out for Alec on the rooftops as he headed for the docks.  He took the longest path he knew to get there, even risking a glamour, because he could feel someone following him.  When the glamour didn't even manage to throw them off his tail, he knew it was Alexander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he arrived at the docks, Luke and the others were huddled together, and Magnus pulled wards over them the second he arrived, turning to Luke for instruction.  His entire pack was here, as well as Raphael and the four vampires with him. Magnus glanced at the door to the docks and felt his skin crawl. Whatever was inside was going to give them the fight of their lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's Alec," Luke hissed, looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus shook his head.  "Not sure we can trust him.  Couldn't risk it. Not with this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke frowned, but nodded, trusting his judgement, turning to the others, outlining the plan for them.  "It's been months since they last moved Valentine, and if we can get to him tonight, we can cut the head off the snake."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus exhaled hard and nodded.  His skin crawled at the mention of the name of the man who had spearheaded the hunt against all the warlocks.  If he managed to be the one to land the killing blow tonight, it would be a blessing. "Priority is getting to him, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke nodded.  "My pack and I will work with the vampires to punch a hole.  After that, Magnus, it's your show. You'll need to rip down whatever protections he has on him and leave him vulnerable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sparks flickered around his fingertips and Magnus nodded, his eyes dark.  "Don't worry. I'll manage that just fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In, kill Valentine, get out.  No heroics, no distractions," Luke growled, looking amongst them all.  "Understood?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus nodded, taking a deep breath.  The feeling of being watched grew stronger and he looked behind himself with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke gave the order to move in and Magnus forced himself to focus.  With a quick flick of his magic, the door was unlocked and the wolves were shifting, dashing into the room, only the sound of their panting in the room enough to give them away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus stayed close behind them, trying to keep the way lit, but conserve as much energy as he could.  He'd need it for whatever Valentine had planned for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, well, if it isn't our local little rebel force." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus felt his skin crawl as Valentine's voice echoed through the warehouse.  He stepped forward, not revealing himself just yet, following behind the wolves, keeping his eyes peeled as the lights in the warehouse flooded it with light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on now, don't delay, I thought you might act tonight, and I have a surprise waiting for you," Valentine taunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dread curled, hot and deep in his stomach as Magnus watched the creatures step forward, rotting wolves and panthers, skin barely clinging to them as they moved forward, their eyes black and devoid of emotion.  Magnus stared in horror at them and started to move his hand when Luke turned to snarl at him, and the order in his green eyes was clear. Get to Valentine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus watched as Luke bent his head back and howled, ordering the pack forward.  In a rush, Magnus saw Raphael and the other vampires rush forward, preventing the undead panthers and wolves from flanking them.  That left him, and Valentine. He let magic flicker around his hands and advanced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus didn't make it more than halfway across the warehouse before a problem made itself readily apparent.  The undead wolves and panthers didn't stay dead. No matter how torn apart they were, they did not die. When the first yelp of a wolf from their side indicated the tide might be turning, Magnus ordered himself to focus and continued to stalk towards Valentine.  He couldn't let Luke down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except then he was facing one of the things as he leapt in front of him and Magnus went to blast it with magic when it was abruptly set on fire, an arrow sticking from its side.  With a pained yelp, it fell and was still. Magnus' eyes went wide and he followed the path of the arrow to the silhouette he could see standing in the rafters. His heart jumped into his throat and it was all he could hear beating in his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two more flaming arrows shot past him and into wolves that died abruptly and Magnus remembered his mission, dashing past them and for Valentine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They have backup!  Kill them, now!" Valentine snarled.  "Get that human up there and bring him to me, I'll rip him apart!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus' eyes were bright, even as more of the undead creatures flooded into the warehouse.  Luke howled again, and Magnus heard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thwip thwip</span>
  </em>
  <span> and cackling flames of more arrows descending from Alexander's perch.  Flames flickered around his fingers and Magnus stepped forward, meeting Valentine's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A warlock," Valentine breathed, his eyes wide.  "Kill him, </span>
  <b>KILL HIM!</b>
  <span>" he shouted, pointing at Magnus.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&gt;.&gt; </p><p>Don't mind me, pausing right in the middle of the dramatic battle scene...</p><p>Oops.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The creatures left their fights and all made for him.  Magnus heard what might have been Alexander calling his name, but it wasn't going to be enough.  He just had to get to Valentine, that's all he had to do. The first ones were gone in a bright flash of flames and Magnus stepped forward, dodging past another.  It erupted into flames from an arrow a moment later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magnus!" Alec shouted, firing another arrow, coming to the last rafter.  Valentine was surrounded by dozens of the creatures, but Magnus was slowly advancing on him.  But the creatures were also advancing on Magnus, and Luke's pack was getting beaten back and he was in danger of being flanked by the monsters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec yanked out his phone and relaxed a fraction at the message waiting for him before he stuck two fingers into his mouth, whistling, loud and piercing.  Valentine wasn't the only one with backup. He shot an arrow into the ground behind Magnus with a line attached and used it to slide all the way to the dirt behind him, hitting the ground with a roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled more arrows from his quiver and put his back to Magnus, shooting at any of the monsters that approached.  "Having fun without me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus looked over his shoulder for a brief second, staring incredulously at Alexander before he focused on pushing forward, blasting another panther out of his way.  "You left!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ever heard of walking anger off?" Alec growled.  "I was coming back!" He shot another arrow and snarled, a vicious growl curling in his throat.  "I can't fucking imagine living without you, so of course I was coming back!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus' heart leapt, a diving jump straight into Alexander's hands at those words and he closed his eyes, ordering himself to focus on Valentine's grinning face, just past the dozens of were hounds.  "Talk later, fight now!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We just have to stall a little longer!" Alec panted.  "Help is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low snarl started from behind Valentine, escalating into a full fledged roar that shook the whole building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec grinned, bright and wide, looking behind Valentine as two blurred forms leapt into the fray behind him.  "<em>Izzy,</em>" he breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Jaguar, spots evident, and a pale mountain lion, as large as Alexander was when he was shifted, dived at the hounds and werepanthers, ripping them apart, clearing a path around Valentine.  Magnus' eyes widened and he dashed forward, seeing his shot. He could feel Alexander beside him, human one moment, and then a werepanther the next, snarling and ripping at anyone who got too close to him.  Magnus felt the protectiveness in his bones and his whole body was singing with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the last of the undead weres ripped apart, and three weres flanking him, Magnus advanced on Valentine, the flames around him cackling into an inferno around his hands as he stepped forward.  He could feel the wards Valentine had on his person, put there by coerced warlocks, and he could feel their anguish and pain in the magic protecting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you can't do a damn thing to me," Valentine panted, even as he was lifted off the ground by a ring of flames.  "Dozens of warlocks created these protections. The runes are written into my bones."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus' voice was calm, even as he stepped closer to Valentine, the flames around his fingers flickering to black.  "Do you know what you did, when you killed all of the warlocks in the world except for me, Valentine?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rid the world of one more disgusting creature plaguing mankind?" Valentine spat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec snarled and took a step forward, his teeth inches from where he'd love to sink it into Valentine's skin and rip the bastard apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus chuckled and reached out to put his hand on the shoulder of the panther at his side.  It was easy to turn his attention back to Valentine. "Their magic has no tether. And it's released into the magical plane.  The plane that only warlocks have the ability to reach." He snapped, letting the glamour on his eyes drop and watched Valentine's widen in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now imagine," Magnus purred, the flames climbing up his arms and slowly along the rope of flames he was using to hold Valentine.  The black flames began to eat away at the protections around Valentine, letting him feel the heat as he began to squirm and shout. "You have killed all but <strong>one</strong> warlock.  How much power, Valentine, do you think you have left at their disposal, hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus stepped closer, twisting his fingers so Valentine met his eyes as he let the flames flick over all of Valentine's body, tearing down the magical protections he had built for himself, one by one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Monster!" Valentine screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus smirked, his eyes flaring gold as he stepped closer, almost nose to nose with Valentine as the black flames started to crawl over his body all over again.  "A monster of your own making, Valentine," he purred. "Made stronger by tragedy and loss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valentine screamed, but with a vicious gesture, Magnus took his voice from him and made sure he couldn't look away, holding him in place with his magic while he burned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Killing you will not bring them back," Magnus said conversationally.  "I won't torture you the way you did them, as tempting as it is. Instead, I will hold you here, and watch you burn.  The way you watched my family and friends burn. A true </span>
  <em>
    <span>Circle</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus let the flames engulf Valentine, pouring magic into them to burn every inch of him, including his bones, an inferno of magic, flame and shadow surrounding he and Valentine until, like that, it was over.  He lowered his hand and forced himself to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magnus," Luke called.  "You okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus clenched his hands into fists to control the trembling, releasing the tidal wave of magic he had pulled into himself, shaking with the effort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec shifted back in an instant, wrapping an arm around Magnus' waist, pulling him in close, holding him as he shook.  "I got you, I got you," he whispered, cradling Magnus close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus let himself sag against Alec, breathing through the release of magic until he wasn't shaking any longer and he felt more normal.  He opened his eyes and looked at Luke, standing with the rest of his pack in the warehouse. "It's done," he whispered. "The first step is done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded, pressing a kiss to Magnus' temple, more habit than anything and looked down at the Jaguar and Mountain Lion padding closer to him, and the Cheetah in the doorway.  He smiled at them and turned back to Magnus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus looked up at Alec and he belatedly realized that his glamour was down when Alec's eyes widened and he stared.  "Fuck," he swore and pressed his fingers to his eyes. "Give me a second."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magnus," Alec breathed, reaching out to touch his face.  "I, I'm a panther. They're beautiful. Let me, please? Can I see them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked, opening his eyes to stare in surprise at Alec.  His heart turned over at the stupidly happy look from the werepanther and he reminded himself that he was still angry with Alec, no matter what life-savings things had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gorgeous," Alec whispered, stroking his thumb over Magnus' cheek.  A grumbling huff from the jaguar made him look down and he rolled his eyes.  "I'm getting there, hold on. Not my fault you didn't shift with clothes on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked in confusion and looked from Alexander down to the two large weres beside him and the one waiting in the doorway.  They weren't panthers like Alec, but he...knew them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec took a deep breath and blew it out hard.  "So you got some things right, and some things wrong, Magnus.  But before I get into all of that, know that if you'll have me, I'll come home, okay?"  he ignored the chirp and almost whine from the jaguar and kept his focus on Magnus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus stared at Alec, those hazel eyes that were just as stupidly earnest as they were every single morning Alexander cooked breakfast for him.  As earnest as they were when he found a new book and spent the day diving into it, or fresh out of a good workout. It made his heart tighten painfully in his chest and he was reminded of just how much he wanted.  He managed a nod though, and watched Alexander take another deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Alec said.  He gestured down to the jaguar and smiled.  "My sister. Isabelle." Another wave of his hand to the mountain lion.  "My brother, Jace. The cheetah in the doorway is his mate, Clary."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked in confusion.  "They're not..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec shrugged.  "Same family, but the genes manifest differently."  His face fell. "I am the last werepanther," he added, swallowing hard.  He felt Izzy butt his leg and smiled down at her, rubbing one of her ears gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus nodded and looked down at the other two.  "Thank you, for helping. For saving us." They both chuffed at him and if he remembered cat behavior right, that was at least mild approval.  He glanced back up at Alexander. "And the rest of it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec exhaled hard.  "I was, and past tense is very important, because I left before I met you," he ignored the hiss and growl from Izzy and Jace and kept talking.  "part of an organization that goes by the name The Institute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus felt his breath catch and his heart stop.  He'd been right. He'd been right all along. Alexander was a double agent.  He was a fool. He'd known better, he'd known better, and yet, here he was, making the same mistakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magnus," Alec growled, his eyes shining as he waited for Magnus to look at him again.  The hurt and betrayed look in his eyes was devastating and Alec swallowed, forcing himself to continue.  "I was sent into Lima with forty-seven other werepanthers. We were sent on what I later found out was a suicide mission as bait."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked and frowned, trying to process that.  "Wh-what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed, dropping his head.  "Yeah. I didn't find out until afterward.  After they'd all been slaughtered." He looked down at Izzy and Jace and cleared his throat.  "My father..." he closed his eyes and tried to force himself to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus reached out and touched Alec on the arm, rubbing gently.  "You don't have to-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Alec snapped.  "I do. I want you to understand."  He took another deep breath. "My father ordered us in.  It was undercover mission. We were posing as refugees for intel on Valentine.  But when everything happened, their marks all changed to Nephilim. Everyone...except mine," Alec managed, rubbing his arm nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Izzy make another noise, a growl, low in her throat and he laughed, sadly.  "I found out later he knew. He'd planned a pick up for me, more than a week later. He figured I'd go mad with grief, but since they weren't destined to kill me, that I could take out as many as I could."  Alec met Magnus' horrified eyes and smiled. "I didn't make the pickup because I was with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus sucked in a slow breath, staring at Alexander.  "Alec, I'm so sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec shrugged, shaking his head, trying to laugh, even as he felt tears in his eyes.  "They might not have killed my family, and I might have known that Izzy, Jace and Clary were alive," he added, gesturing to them.  "But I'm still..." he swallowed. "I'm still the last one. Of, of me. I'm the genetic anomaly between the three of us. There, there won't be more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alexander."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, I know, I know I wasn't entirely truthful about my past," Alec blurted.  "But I'm never going back. I can't." A mournful whine left the two weres at his feet and Alec looked down at them for a moment before back up to Magnus.  "I can't do it, knowing what he authorized. I'll, I'll stay here. And help. Help you, in whatever you do, Magnus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus stared at Alec, his heart pounding all over again at the stupidly earnest look in Alec's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As enlightening as this has been," Luke called.  "I need to head home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus startled, and realized that most of Luke's pack and Raphael and his vampires were gone. His mouth felt dry and his head felt heavy.  He wanted to curl up in Alexander's arms and not move for several hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec looked up at Luke and gave him a nod.  "I'll get him home," he promised, watching Luke head out before he looked back to Magnus.  "Do you have enough magic to summon them clothes from my closet so they can walk home with us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus raised both of his eyebrows.  "Are we inviting them to stay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled, briefly.  "They did help defeat Valentine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus sighed, unable to argue that point, waving his hand to pull three sets of clothing, one from Alec's closet and two sets of clothing for women before he turned his back to give them some privacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here," Alec said, putting the clothes in front of Izzy and Jace before he turned back to Magnus, reaching out to touch him carefully on the upper arm.  It was easy to ignore the sound of Izzy and Jace dressing behind him, but he needed to make sure that Magnus was all right. "Magnus?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, of all the things I suspected, this is pretty out there," Magnus commented, his voice sounding flat, even to his own ears.  "I think I understand why you didn't tell me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec bit down on his lip, walking around Magnus, watching as Jace and Izzy, now dressed, brought clothes to Clary.  He focused back on the warlock and smiled. "I didn't tell you, Magnus, because once we started pretending? I didn't want to stop," Alec admitted softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus' eyes widened and he stared at Alec.  "Y-you..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Alec admitted.  "But how was I supposed to tell the most amazing man I'd ever met that, huh?"  He kept his voice teasing, even as he heard his siblings walk closer. Alec leaned in and pressed a kiss to Magnus' cheek.  "Talk at home?" he whispered, pulling back to look at Magnus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus swallowed and nodded, his heart pounding and reminding him of what Alec had said in the battle.  That Alec couldn't imagine living without him. That couldn't be real. It couldn't. He was never that lucky.  Never.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," Izzy insisted, putting her hands on her hips.  "Let's get going. I don't know about the group of you, but I am desperately in need of a drink, sleep and a shower, in that exact order." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus felt himself smile, almost against his will and he conjured them a portal, holding it open while they stepped through and into his apartment.  It would be faster than walking home while also trying to avoid patrols. It wasn't a luxury he indulged in often, but it felt decidedly worth it now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right Mr. Warlock-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His name is Magnus!" Alec snapped, interrupting Izzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not my fault you didn't introduce him properly.  Now, Magnus, do you have anything I can possibly knock back?  I don't make it a habit to sprint in my were form, and I am a special kind of exhausted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus gave a bemused wave towards the drink cart, watching as Izzy and Jace both descended on it, mixing themselves drinks that they knocked back immediately.  He turned his attention to the redhead who was standing in the room, looking around curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your wards are fascinating," she said, smiling a little.  "It's like living art. I've never seen anything like them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked in shock.  "You can see my wards?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded.  "If I'm looking hard enough.  They're mostly just a shimmer.  They're also carefully observing us, so perhaps they're more obvious than they normally are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the three new weres in his apartment and looked back at Alexander, wondering, how, and where, not for the first time, Alec and his siblings had grown up.  How had they come to be exactly what they are?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec watched Izzy and Jace finish their drinks and ruffled both of their hair.  "You are all going to puppy pile in my bed." He held up a hand against their protests.  "I know you've missed me and my scent, but we can cuddle another night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Life affirming sex is very important," Jace agreed, sneaking a glance at Alec.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec groaned.  "I am planning to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span> because I am exhausted, now go to bed before I kick your asses out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or what?" Izzy asked, raising a challenging eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec pointed a finger at her.  "Or no bacon tomorrow morning to go with your french toast."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy gasped.  "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec smirked.  "I would. Now go sleep.  And thank you, again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy tossed her hair over her shoulder, waving Alec's thank you off.  "I'm just glad you actually bothered to call us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec huffed and rolled his eyes.  "Go to </span>
  <b>sleep</b>
  <span> Isabelle."  He waited until she, Jace and Clary had padded to the room he had pointed them to before he turned back to Magnus.  He gave the other man a small shrug. "I'll sleep on the floor or the couch. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus sighed, reached out, grabbed Alec's hand and tugged him towards the bedroom, shutting it behind him with a firm click.  "I'm not making you sleep on the couch or the floor, Alexander."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec offered a small smile.  "I know, but, uh, I also know you're still angry at me, for, um, everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alexander," Magnus huffed.  "I can be angry with you tomorrow.  Right now, if you are amenable, you are going to crawl under my covers, make yourself comfortable, and as soon as I have sound proofed the room, I am going to climb in after you, attach myself to your chest and not move.  For at least....say ten hours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec offered a shy, bright smile and nodded.  "That, that sounds great," he admitted to Magnus.  Alec was glad when magic flew over him in a rush, cleaning him off, even as he scowled at Magnus for the use of his magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Under the covers with you," Magnus ordered, waving his fingers at the werepanther with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec chuckled and stripped off his shirt, climbing into bed a moment later with a deep breath, sagging into the comforting sheets and pillows.  He heard Magnus muttering under his breath and the smell of magic as he sank deeper into the blankets, making room for Magnus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus finished sound proofing the room, stubbornly ignoring the little voice in the back of his head that reminded him he didn't really need soundproofing, because he and Alec weren't going to be doing anything.  Except maybe talking and a lot, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of cuddling.  He took a deep breath and turned towards Alec, his breath catching again.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>But wait, there's still two chapters left?????  </p><p>Well, there's one more villain to address, isn't there?  </p><p>But first, Jace is right.  Life affirming sex is very important.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the SLIGHT delay in posting, but here's a nice long fluffy porn scene for y'all!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come here," Alec said, holding out a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus was not strong enough to deny that request.  With a quick wave of his hand, he was in nothing more than gold short shorts and he climbed into bed, hoping that Alec wouldn't mind.  He sank into the sheets and exhaled hard, falling to the bed beside Alexander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled, reaching out to run his hand along Magnus' arm.  "Come here," he repeated, giving Magnus a gentle tug. It took a few more tugs for the warlock to move into his arms properly and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, cuddling him close.  "You were amazing tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus exhaled hard and let himself sag into the gentle cradle of Alexander's arms.  He hadn't felt amazing, he'd been <em>dangerous</em>, and he had no doubt that when he wasn't exhausted, Alexander would remember that.  How long before that awed look was replaced by fear? "You saved all of us," he whispered, pressing his face into Alec's throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec pressed his face to Magnus' hair, laying gentle kisses to his scalp.  He shifted so he could rub his hand up and down Magnus' back, cuddling him in close.  "I would have killed them all, torn them all down one by one to protect you. I'll always have your back, Magnus.  Always."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus' breath caught and he opened his eyes, his heart pounding at the soft, certain declaration from Alec.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec felt Magnus tense in his arms and waited him out, giving him a chance to process through whatever was going on in his head.  But when Magnus didn't say anything, and the silence stretched between them, Alec sighed. "Magnus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine," Magnus grumbled, even as he stayed pressed to every single inch of Alexander's body that he could reach.  He tightened his arm around Alexander and forced himself to breathe out slowly. It was going to be fine. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Nevermind that Alexander no longer had a reason to stay with him now that his family as here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you better than that," Alec whispered, pressing his lips to Magnus' temple.  "Come on. Talk to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head.  "I'm tired. Go to sleep, Alexander."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec huffed and reminded himself that the room was soundproofed.  He shifted quickly, pinning Magnus back against the sheets, straddling his waist, keeping his arms pinned easily, and smiled at him.  "Try that again?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus groaned and slammed his eyes shut, because the sight of Alec on top of him like that was doing anything but keep his thoughts chaste.  He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, glaring at Alec. "Get off of me," he growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled at him and shook his head.  "Not until you tell me what's wrong. Properly."  He pressed their foreheads together and sighed, relaxing and gentling his touch against Magnus, kissing his cheek.  "Is it knowing I'd have killed them all for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus shook his head and sighed.  "No, that doesn't bother me at all.  Why would you think I'd care about that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec shrugged.  "Something's bothering you.  And you're not talking to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I find it hard to talk to someone when they're sitting on me," Magnus grumbled, looking up at the stubborn werepanther on top of him, who only smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gotta learn someday," Alec teased before his face drew more serious again.  "But I want to know what made you decide to forgo your cuddling plans to be as stiff as a board."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're just delayed," Magnus muttered, finding himself drawn in to Alec's eyes all over again, unable to look away from him.  Especially under him like this. He shivered and opened his mouth to demand that Alec get off of him, again, when Alec gave a determined wiggle in his lap.  He narrowed his eyes, taking in the concerned look on Alexander's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop deflecting," Alec murmured.  "What's </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Magnus?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus sighed, looking away from the concerned look on Alec's face and towards the wall of his bedroom.  Except then Alec's fingers were on his jaw, slowly forcing him to look back and when he met Alec's eyes, the look there made his heart start pounding hard against his ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your family is here," Magnus said, his voice soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec raised both of his eyebrows.  "Behind some very excellent soundproof wards, so I fail to see the problem, Magnus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus huffed and rolled his eyes, before he cleared his throat and tried again.  "You've, you've missed them. I know you have. And-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet," Alec interrupted.  "It's you I'm curled up in bed with right now, not them, Magnus."  He carefully cupped Magnus' chin in his hand and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't have to leave them," Magnus continued, trying to make Alec see, make him understand.  "I know you don't want to go back, but-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magnus," Alec huffed, shaking his head.  "What else do I have to say to make you get it, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked and frowned at Alec.  "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec rolled his eyes and moved, planting both of his elbows on either side of Magnus and shifted so he could stretch out on top of Magnus, pressing them together from stomach to ankle.  "You know, I'd accuse you of playing coy, since I know how much you love it..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus flushed and stared at Alec with wide eyes, both of his hands coming up to cradle Alec's hips, carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right then," Alec whispered, leaning in to kiss Magnus' forehead again.  "Let's see if you hear me this time." He took a deep breath and trailed his lips down Magnus' cheek, kissing his skin, softly, gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't imagine living without you.  If you'll have me, Magnus, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> now.  I want to stay here.  I want to help you, in whatever you decide to do," Alec continued, meeting Magnus' eyes, his breath catching as Magnus' eyes flared gold.  "Once we started pretending to be in a relationship, I, I couldn't tell you about my past. I didn't want to, because I didn't want to pretend anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddery breath before he opened them again, staring down at Magnus, his cheeks heating in a blush.  "I wanted it to be real," he admitted, tightening his fingers in the sheets next to Magnus, his nerves getting the better of him. "But, how, how was I supposed to tell that to you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How you're doing it right now works pretty well," Magnus whispered, his heart pounding wildly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec chuckled, biting down on his lip.  "So?" he offered, when Magnus didn't say anything further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus reached up and tangled his fingers into Alec's hair, savoring how it felt sliding through his fingers before he tightened his hold, pulling Alec in.  "So I think you'd better kiss me, Alexander, before I think of something better for you to be doing with those lips of yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec's grin could have outshone the sun, and Magnus had only the briefest of seconds to realize that it was a smile he'd only seen hints of before Alec was kissing him, hard and perfect, pushing him back into the pillows.  Magnus wrapped both of his arms around Alec's shoulders, yanking him down the rest of the way until they were pressed, gloriously together, and he didn't have to keep his thoughts innocent, not with how Alec was kissing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," Alec whispered, pulling back from Magnus' lips just long enough to stare at him before they were kissing again, getting lost in the easy glide of their lips together and it wasn't until they were both getting into things, grinding in slow and hot against each other that he realized this was real and they were gonna, they were...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus hummed and pulled back from the kiss, attacking the long line of Alexander's neck, sucking a mark into it, as he felt Alec tremble.  A soft noise escaped Alec and Magnus pulled back to look at him, narrowing his eyes. "What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec flushed, his eyes wide as he pulled back.  "N-Nothing!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus narrowed his eyes and with a quick twist, had Alec pinned to the bed under him.  "Are we going to replay what you just did to me, Alexander?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec shivered, biting down on his lip, shaking his head.  "No, no, it's just, uh," he cleared his throat and looked up at Magnus, leaning up for a kiss, relaxing when Magnus immediately pressed closer to him until their lips parted with a wet, slick sound that went straight to his cock, making him rock up and grind against Magnus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Been a little while," he admitted, clearing his throat.  Alec's head fell back when Magnus rocked his hips down, slowly, deliberately and it sent fire racing through his entire body.  How was he supposed to survive this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how long, Alexander," Magnus purred, licking his lips.  "Is a little while, hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec could feel the blush on his face crawling all the way down his chest and tried not to groan as Magnus did another of those delicious hip rolls, and Alec felt his toes curl, pleasure shooting up his spine.  "Uh, maybe, um, never?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus froze, staring down at Alec and the blush that was so red he did wonder how Alec had enough blood left for him to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> as hard as he was.  "Never?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, never," Alec hissed, rocking his hips up again, desperate for the friction Magnus had so readily been providing only seconds ago.  "Fuck, Magnus, please, please don't stop."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alec," Magnus said, swallowing hard.  "We don't have to-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magnus," Alec growled, low and lethal in his throat.  "If you don't move, right this second, I'm going to flip you over, pin you to the bed, and do it myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus chuckled and shifted, keeping Alec pinned to the bed when he started to protest.  "I'm not going anywhere, Alexander." he promised, stealing another kiss. "But I am going to make this a bit easier on us both."  He paused and his eyes twinkled, sucking hard on Alec's lower lip to get him to groan. "We are going to revisit what you just suggested, rest assured though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec shuddered and shivered under Magnus as he gave another wiggle of his hips.  Then Magnus was pulling away, and he was about to growl, his muscles bunching as Magnus pulled away, but then he was shifting, quick and easy, and there was a thigh pressing between his legs against his dick and Alec didn't try to bite down the moan that escaped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See," Magnus panted, leaning down to press a kiss to Alec's jaw, his lips making their way to Alec's pulse point before he sucked a mark into the pale skin, just to feel Alec buck up against him.  "Sometimes, you need to trust me," he teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always trust you," Alec panted, dropping his hands to the bed, rocking frantically up against Magnus' thigh, whining as he did.  "Fuck, feels so good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus groaned, reaching up to give Alec's hair a firm tug, tilting his head back to expose more of his neck.  He couldn't deny that he wanted to see the werepanther marked up and claimed, showing his marks. Alec was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and was always going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magnus, ah," Alec whined, biting down on his lip, his hips grinding up again, this time much more desperately than before.  "I don't..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as it killed him to stop, Magnus pulled his mouth away, looking down at Alexander, even as he felt Alec's hips keep up their slow roll and grind into his thigh.  Magnus shuddered and ordered himself to have control. "What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing," Alec managed, his face flushed.  "Want you to..." he dropped his hands to Magnus' hips and gave a firm tug forward.  "With me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any fear bled out of him and Magnus leaned down, kissing Alexander until they were both moaning into the kiss, lips kiss-bitten and red when they finally pulled apart.  "You are truly remarkable, Alexander.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec flushed and shook his head.  "Just want-"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Magnus interrupted.  "But I also want to give this to you.  Make it good for you, as it were."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alec huffed and rolled his eyes, grabbing Magnus' hips, rolling the warlock under him again, pinning him to the bed with his entire body, using it to purposefully dwarf Magnus.  He kissed Magnus again, sucking hard at his lower lip to feel Magnus moan for him before he leaned into the kiss again, until they were breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It," Alec panted, grinning at Magnus.  "Is already going to be amazing. Because it's with you." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus rolled his eyes, even as his cheeks flushed at the easy answer from Alexander.  "Experience does help with that, yes." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"<em>Magnus,</em>" Alec growled, sitting back on his haunches, staring at the warlock spread out for him on the bed.  He licked his lips and tried to focus, but the sight of Magnus in nothing more than those gold shorts, and having them be obviously tented was making his whole body hot. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus reached out and gently rubbed Alec's arm.  "What is it, darling?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alec bent himself in half, a wicked smile suddenly curving his lips.  He reached down, pushing Magnus' legs wide, settling between them before he pressed a kiss to Magnus' belly, sucking a mark, then another, then another, into his hipbone, followed by another. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," Magnus swore, dropping both of his hands to tangle them into Alec's hair.  "Alexander, you don't have to do anything, we can go back to what we were doing," he said, shivering as Alec's fingers dug into his thighs, keeping him in place. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"And if I want to?" Alec asked, licking his lips as he stared up at Magnus.  "Not because I feel like I need to, or have to, but because I," he swallowed and flushed.  "I want to. Because I've thought about it, what it would feel like." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus sucked in a hard breath and groaned, his cock blurting out a large drop of precome, dampening a spot on his thin boxers.  "Have you now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded and grinned, his fingers slowly inching higher until they were teasing at the edge of the golden boxers.  "Yeah. Want to make you shout." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one response to that.  "Go ahead," Magnus told Alec, giving another encouraging tug to his hair.  "I'll repay the favor ten times over when you're done." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alec shuddered in place, his eyelashes fluttering and he managed to nod.  "If, uh, if I don't, you know, first." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus smirked and winked at Alexander.  "You are welcome to...you know...whenever you like, Alexander, don't you worry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec snorted and rolled his eyes, leaning down to bite a mark into Magnus' thigh.  The strangled noise the warlock let out at that was rather gratifying and Alec looked up at him as he sucked another mark into the soft flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, fuck."  Magnus licked his lips, desperately trying to bring in enough air so he didn't suffocate as Alexander proceeded to make a damn landing strip out of his thighs.  The golden shorts were clinging to him now, damp and uncomfortable, making him squirm. He wanted to snap them away, but he wasn't going to make Alec do anything he didn't want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec hummed and pulled his mouth away, looking up at Magnus before he gave a small tug to the golden shorts.  They might have been leaving nothing to the imagination, but that still had nothing on the image of Magnus, naked on the bed underneath him.  "Get rid of them," he ordered, giving them another tug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus raised both of his eyebrows.  "You ready for that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick flick of his fingers, and two slices of carefully controlled claws later, Alec was pulling them off Magnus with a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus sucked in a desperate breath of air, staring at Alexander with wide eyes.  For the briefest of instances, Alec had flashed cat eyes at him, the same emerald green as his panther form and then he wasn't wearing clothing anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was hotter than it had any right to be," Magnus informed Alec, giving another impatient tug on his hair.  "But I would appreciate not having any claw marks in me, Alexander."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry," Alec promised, winking at Magnus.  "I'll only claw you if you want me to." He leaned down and sucked another mark into Magnus' hip, just above where his dick was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I," Magnus whined, feeling Alec exhale on him, the heat of his mouth only inches away from where he so desperately wanted it.  "Have been a horrible influence on you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled and glanced up at Magnus.  The opposite was true, but there were other times for him to argue that, and now certainly wasn't one of them.  Instead, he licked a slow line from root to tip before sucking just the tip into his mouth, watching Magnus shout, his back bowing off the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alexander!"  Magnus felt sparks falling from his fingertips as Alec explored him, so achingly slow and gentle, unsure, but so damn eager.  He bit down on his lip and tried not to whine when Alec gave him a hard suck, bobbing his head slowly. "Put," he tried to catch his breath.  "Put your hand on where you can't reach."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An instant later, Alexander's large hand was wrapped around him and Magnus stopped trying to think.  While Alec might be new to all of this, there were clearly some things that he had experience with and Magnus ordered himself not to fall apart under the easy, quick twist of Alexander's wrist and his too hot, too wet mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you're so good," Magnus panted, reaching down to comb his fingers through Alec's hair again, tugging gently at it.  "Feels amazing. Suck just a little harder on the tip if you want, it feels, ah, fuck, fuck, yeah, like that." He was vaguely aware of Alec doing his best to follow every instruction that he was given, but it all felt so damn good, Magnus couldn't find it in him to give a damn about technique.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec pulled off, panting hard, his voice a little raspy.  "I want to make you feel good," he told Magnus, licking his lips.  "Make you lose control."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus wanted to laugh, because there was no world in which this did not feel incredible and threaten to take him apart so completely.   "Won't..." He licked his lips and tried to gather his thoughts to say what he wanted. "Won't be hard," he admitted, his cheeks flushing.  And it wouldn't be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think," Alec said with a smirk, leaning down to suck on just the tip again.  "Hard isn't going to be a problem, is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus groaned, the sound turning into a gasp as Alec started to bob his head more eagerly.  "Leave the sex jokes to the professionals, please, Alexander." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec pulled his mouth off for the briefest of moments, just to hear Magnus whine and feel the frantic tug of his hair, exhaling against his cock.  He took a deep breath and planted both of his hands on Magnus' hips, holding him down before he took as much of Magnus in that he could, sucking hard, lowering his mouth as far as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus shouted, squirming under the assault, even as Alexander held him in place and kept up the steady pressure of his mouth, bobbing his head slowly, carefully, taking him deeper and deeper until Magnus found himself flying towards the edge, his whole body shaking and trembling under Alec's hands.  "Alec, Alexander, I'm...</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he shuddered, trying to warn him, Alec hadn't done this before, and he certainly didn't expect anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec couldn't help grinding against the mattress as he sucked Magnus as hard as he could, listening to the warlock start to babble.  He felt Magnus swell on his tongue and the warlock shout his name and his whole body went hot as a live wire as magic exploded out of Magnus, surging into and around him.  He didn't quite manage to swallow everything like he wanted to, but he'd have time to practice, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to practice more, with Magnus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling his mouth away, Alec wiped his mouth with a fist and stared at Magnus, spread eagle on the bed, his chest heaving as he drew in air.  He smirked, satisfied. He'd done that. He stretched out next to Magnus, sighing happily as he cuddled in close, inhaling Magnus' scent and how it was all over him with a smile.  Whatever that burst of magic had been from Magnus, it'd been more than enough to set him off too, and now he just wanted to hold Magnus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus opened one golden eye to stare at Alexander, happily stretched out next to him, one arm wrapped possessively around his waist. A quick glance downward at the wet spot on Alec's boxers had him groaning and waving his fingers to clean them both up.   "I am going to pay you back for that...in one second."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec chuckled and tugged Magnus towards him, pulling the warlock against his chest and into his arms.  "I wore you out," he mumbled, his voice smug and satisfied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You caught me by surprise, you walking temptation," Magnus muttered, reaching out to comb his fingers through Alec's hair, leaning up to kiss him.  "And I'm going to pay you back for that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec pressed into the kiss, opening his mouth easily for Magnus, letting him take control of it until they were breathing hard against each other's lips.  "Only if you want to," he said, staring at Magnus firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked in surprise and stared at Alexander, at the firm look in his eyes.  His heart turned over in his chest again, once more taking a flying leap into Alexander's hands, who seemed so determined to destroy him with such a small thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've wanted to, since the very first day I saw you," Magnus promised, trailing his fingertips down Alec's jaw, tugging him in for a kiss.  "Wanted to take you apart and put you back together until you could think of nothing but me, Alexander."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec gasped, pulling Magnus in closer, nodding as he dove in for another kiss.  "Yes, yes please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus smirked, rolling Alec over and into the sheets once again.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There is still one important piece of plot left to address....</p><p>Note: Next chapter ties up the last of the loose ends - but there will be a violence warning, so please make sure to heed the notes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS CHAPTER HAS A GORE WARNING (it's relatively brief) NEAR THE END - BE FOREWARNED.  (More notes at the bottom with a detailed explanation.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec woke, Magnus' tantalizing scent happily wrapped around him when he heard Izzy knocking on Magnus' bedroom door.  Loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time to wake up, brother!  You owe me french toast, </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> bacon!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec groaned into Magnus' throat, tightening his arm around the warlock, cuddling him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I remind you that you're the one who invited them here," Magnus said, combing his fingers through Alec's hair.  He smiled and pressed a kiss to Alec's temple. "Want me to make it so you smell less like you got thoroughly debauched last night?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Alec's eyes snapped open at that.  "Absolutely not," he growled. "Do you know how many times I had to deal with </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming home smelling like sex?  Hundreds, I'm sure. This is the first in a long line of payback they owe me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus laughed, falling back into the pillow pile.  "All right, go torture your siblings and their poor noses.  I'm going to shower and then I'll join you. Save me some french toast."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec unwilling pulled away from Magnus with a groan.  "Picturing you in the shower isn't making me want to go make french toast."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blew Alec a kiss, watching him blush and smile.  "As much as I would love a... helping hand in the shower, Alexander, not this time.  For now, you should go see your siblings. I promise I'll be there soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec huffed.  "All right, fine."  He pointed at Magnus.  "I'll save the best for you, if you hurry."  He turned towards the door and yanked it open, giving Izzy a gentle push back so she didn't see Magnus, or the state of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy took one, very pointed sniff and raised both of her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say one word," Alec said, shutting the door behind him.  "One word, and no french toast </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> bacon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone got <em>laaaaaaaaaaid!"</em> Jace shouted from the kitchen.  "I can smell you from here bro! I told you! Life affirming sex is the best sex!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking for a shred of sanity, Alec turned to Clary as he walked towards the kitchen.  "Please tell me that line never worked on you. Please, please tell me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clary only smiled at him and sipped the coffee she had made, raising her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec groaned.  "I hate all of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No you don't!" Izzy said, lifting herself to sit on the edge of the counter.  "Now spill! Who is the sexy warlock you've shacked up with? Why in the angel's name have you shacked up with a sexy warlock?  Where have you been? Why didn't you come </span>
  <b>home</b>
  <span>?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec started to pull out everything he would need for french toast, his back to his siblings as he sighed.  He could feel all three of them staring a hole in his back, and smell their hurt and confusion in the air. "I didn't want to stay away from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he offered, looking at them.  "But I meant what I said. I'm never going back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Alec..." Izzy said, sliding off the counter to walk towards her brother, watching him whisk ingredients together.  "It's your home. Don't you want to come home?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec looked around the kitchen that had slowly gained more utensils and looked more lived in the more time went by.  Towards the bedroom that had the only bed he wanted to sleep in ever again, and the person he never wanted to leave again if he could help it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know it's hard to understand," Alec said, laying the first piece of bread in the frying pan, listening to it sizzle.  "But this is my home now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, Alec, I know he's your boyfriend or whatever," Jace started, stepping closer.  "But it's not safe, not with-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't matter," Alec said, shaking his head.  "Trust me when I say it doesn't matter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace scoffed, rolling his eyes.  "Of course it </span>
  <em>
    <span>matters</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Alec, you can't give him that kind of power over you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec's eyes snapped to Jace, even as he flipped the toast in the pan.  "Even if I give it willingly? With full understanding of what it entails?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alec," Clary continued when Jace threw up his hands and stalked to the other end of the kitchen.  "We want you to be happy, and safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec carefully moved both piece of toast onto a plate and laid out two more in the pan.  "Would you believe me if I told you I was both, here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace scoffed and scowled when Clary held up a hand.  "Maryse and Robert will come to bring you back, Alec.  They're furious that you didn't return."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They can't make me leave," Alec said with a shrug.  "Hell, I'd like to see them try considering they ordered the slaughter of their own kind.  Almost fifty of us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy was quiet for a long time.  "You have proof?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded.  "I can show you after breakfast."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy sighed and watched him make slice after slice of toast until there was a sizable stack for each of them.  "You're </span>
  <b>sure</b>
  <span> you're safe here, Alec?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Safest place in the city," Magnus said, leaning in the doorframe.  "There's a reason I brought him here when they were hunting him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace scoffed.  "More like most dangerous place in the city," he grumbled, pouring syrup over his french toast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you're implying that my wards aren't enough to stop-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I meant and you know it," Jace growled, glaring at the warlock.  "You're the only person on this earth who can hurt him, and you expect us to believe that he's </span>
  <b>safe</b>
  <span> here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked, taking a second to process that.  His eyes slid to Alexander, who was determinedly not looking at him, then to where the leather wristband was no longer hiding his mark.  There, plain as day, in full view, was a single word, written on Alec's wrist, the being that would, and could, kill him. </span>
  <b>Warlock.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus stared at the mark, memorizing the sight of the word, his heart pounding against his chest until Alexander turned to smirk at him, crossing his arms over his chest.  "You knew," he breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded.  "You did tell me day one, after all.  Made it rather easy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus started to laugh, the bewilderment of the other three in the kitchen only serving to make the situation all the more hilarious.  He hadn't dared to think, for even an instant, of what might have been written on Alec's wrist, but now that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his head was spinning wildly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't just have months, they had years, <em>decades </em>or even more if they wanted them.  His breath caught and he stared at Alexander, unable to stop the grin on his face.  "Alec..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Jace growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mark says werepanther," Magnus said simply, striding towards Alec.  "I told him that the first day I met him to get him to trust me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy blinked, staring at the two of them.  "Yours...what...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are the odds," Clary breathed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did ask myself that," Alec said, chuckling.  "Then I tried to do the math, and failed. The odds of it happening not once, but twice?  Well," he turned his attention back to Magnus, where the warlock was up in his space, his eyes shining gold at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seems a bit like fate," Alec whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As touching as all of these confessions are," Jace growled.  "Alec promised us bacon." He cut into the french toast and groaned, happily, digging in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled at Magnus and turned back to the stove.  "I suppose I can make you some."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus snapped and a package of bacon appeared by Alec's elbow and when Alec turned to blow him in a kiss in thanks, Magnus found himself blushing in embarrassment at the easy show of affection.  He, he could get used to this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he had bacon on everyone's plate, and food on his own, Alec settled at the table, looking at his siblings.  "How long do you think you'll have until Mom and Dad know you're gone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace blew out a hard breath.  "They know already, I have no doubt.  They've been keeping tight ropes on us since you disappeared.  I wonder why."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed.  "That's what I was afraid of.  They knew I'd reach out to you eventually."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We still came, Alec," Izzy said, turning her eyes to him.  "We weren't going to let you fight Valentine alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're going to come after you, it's a matter of time," Alec said, pushing his fingers through his hair.  "Hell, they might even come after me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They'd have to get through me," Magnus said, his voice conversational as all eyes turned to him on the table.  He smiled. "If you thought last night was impressive, it doesn't hold a candle to what I would do to keep Alexander safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace nodded approvingly.  "Good. You're going to need that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And in the meantime," Alec said, taking another bite of his french toast.  "The three of you need to go home." He held up a hand at their immediate protests.  "I'll stay in contact this time, I promise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alec," Izzy started.  "You can't expect us to leave you unprotected-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What am I, chopped liver?" Magnus muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace scowled when a knock on the door made them all freeze.  He looked over at Magnus. "Expecting company?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, no," Magnus said, standing up.  He looked at all four of the weres. "Stay here.  Stay out of sight. No one can enter this loft without my permission, no matter who is on the other side of that door."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He strode over to the door and waved his hand, taking a look at Maryse and Robert Lightwood standing on the other side of the doorway.  Apparently he was about to meet the parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus took a deep breath, lifted his chin and opened the door, leaning against the doorframe, staring at the two furious weres on his doorstep.  "Good morning. How can I help you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are holding our children hostage," Robert growled, his eyes flashing.  "Give them back, now, and we'll consider letting you live."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus yawned and shook his head.  "I don't know what you're talking about.  Go be angry somewhere else, it's too early for this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't play coy with us," Maryse said, giving an obvious sniff.  "They're here. We know they're here. Don't make this harder than it needs to be." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed, holding it up to his ear as Robert and Maryse stared at him in shocked surprise.  "Hello, Luke? I could use you over at my apartment. I have a furious Robert and Maryse Lightwood here, and I think you'll be able to defuse this better than I ever could."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket and smiled at them.  "Now, you said something about making things harder than they need to be? Are you going to be civil?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've kidnapped them," Maryse snarled.  "Maybe consider letting us see them, and-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh darlings," Magnus called, looking over his shoulder.  "Care to come show your dear parents just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidnapped</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace walked out first, still holding a piece of bacon, chewing on it before he waved, followed by Izzy, Clary, and finally Alec, his shoulders hunched.  Magnus kept an eye on him, even as he refused to step forward like the other three who were clearly protecting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isabelle-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clearly not kidnapped," Izzy said, crossing her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at her parents.  "And last I heard, we weren't under house arrest, so I'm curious as to why you're here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our intelligence indicated," Maryse started.  "That you had been taken." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Jace said, rolling his eyes.  "If by taken you meant called by our big brother to help kill the man we've all been chasing since before we were born.  And then afterward, given a place to crash?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Valentine is dead?" Robert blurted, his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As of last night," Magnus confirmed, lifting his chin.  "Everyone here was witness to it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which," Isabelle continued.  "makes me wonder exactly why you've shown up here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alec," Robert called, his voice sharp.  "Where have you been? You call your siblings out on an unsanctioned mission-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec's eyes were sharp and he stood upright, towering over his siblings, his eyes flashing.  "The chance to kill Valentine doesn't even that out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should have reported-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec snorted and shook his head.  "I'm not reporting to you, ever again.  You're lucky you don't have my claws in your throat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alec," Maryse said, her voice placating.  "We just want you to come home. We've been worried."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am already home," Alec said, lifting his chin, grinning at their shocked and horrified looks. "Robert guaranteed that.  I'll never return to the Institute again." He narrowed his eyes. "And if you take that decision out on anyone? You will regret it.  I promise you that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Threatening us, Alec?" Robert scoffed, rolling his eyes.  "We taught you better than that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You also taught me that we don't murder innocents," Alec shot back, his posture furious.  "I learned the hard way just how wrong that is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robert tensed, even as Maryse rolled her eyes.  "Don't be dramatic, Alec. You know that we've been fighting for Valentine's destruction just as hard as other places, other units like us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know," Alec said, ignoring his mother, focusing on his father.  "The one thing I never figured out was why. Why you sent us in. Why you betrayed us to the Nephilim."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you're talking about," Robert said, narrowing his eyes.  "And I don't like your tone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabelle sniffed, frowning, advancing on her father.  "You're lying. Why are you lying?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec laughed, throwing his head back as he stalked towards his parents, standing beside Magnus, staring at his father.  "No? So you didn't order myself and all the remainder of my kind into an area, have us disguise ourselves for infiltration, and then report us to the Nephilim yourself?  Setting us up for slaughter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes, his eyes flashing and his claws appearing in a quiet noise.  "You didn't know that I would survive and had plans for a pickup for me, after I'd gone mad with grief, but somehow survived?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robert stared at Alec, his voice level.  "Of course not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Liar," Alec hissed.  "Their marks all changed.  Men, friends I'd known since childhood.  One by one, I watched their marks change to Nephilim.  Then they were murdered."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robert's eyes went wide.  "Their marks changed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant, Alec understood the why.  He understood why his father had done what he did and he pressed his hand to his mouth, taking a step back.  "That's why," he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy looked to her brother, the way he had gone pale and was taking another step back.  "Alec?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus shifted, keeping one eye on Alexander and the other on his parents.  "Alexander? What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what you were doing," Alec said, his voice firming, lifting his chin to stare at Robert.  "You were using us to test. To see if you could change their fates. If you pulled enough strings, could you change our marks."  More and more pieces started to fall together as Alec stared at his father who met his gaze calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We aren't all lucky enough to have a mark guaranteeing our immortality, Alec," Robert said, looking down at his nails, turning into the picture of nonchalance.  "Nothing I've ever done, no mission I've ever sent you on has changed yours. I knew you'd be safe with all the warlocks dead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robert snorted and rolled his eyes.  "And you think you killed Valentine? Whatever you saw was his protections.  He could only be killed by a warlock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Robert," Maryse said, taking a step back from him.  "What have you done?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What I needed to do to keep our family safe," Robert said.  "I'm sure you could understand that, Maryse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right," Magnus said, opening the door, gesturing Izzy, Alec, Clary and Jace back.  "This is no longer a conversation for the hallway. Come in." He gestured Maryse and Robert towards the couch, glad when they obeyed the command.  A quick twist of his magic had his wards poised and ready to attack them both if it became necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec stared at the strap of leather around his father's wrist.  He hadn't seen Robert wear his for years. The cold stark letters spelling </span>
  <b>Nephilim</b>
  <span> had always been a constant, one of the reasons Robert had been driven to start the Institute in the first place.  "Show us your mark," he ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robert's eyes snapped to Alec.  "You know what it says."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Except," Alec said.  "I think it's changed.  So show us. Prove me wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robert didn't move and everyone in the room went deathly still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many of us did you sacrifice?" Alec hissed, rage making his shift ripple across his skin.  "How many did you use, manipulate and </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder</span>
  </em>
  <span> to change your mark?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Advancement requires sacrifice," Robert said, lifting his chin.  "Valentine always understood that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maryse stood up from the couch, staring in horror at her husband.  "Valentine? Have you been working with him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robert shrugged.  "When it was useful, yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus felt all four of the weres behind him tense, poised to attack, the tension in the room getting higher.  He really did need Luke to hurry up. He held up his hand to them and shook his head. It was likely that Maryse and Robert thought he was a vampire, granted, a very old one, who had warlock protections, but a vampire nonetheless.  And they needed to keep that knowledge theirs for as long as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is your mark, now?"  Alec asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robert met Alec's eyes and stared at him for a long time before he smirked.  "You're not the only one who is unkillable these days." He undid the leather strap and held up the mark that clearly said </span>
  <b>Warlock</b>
  <span> in bold lettering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that, Magnus felt the tension in the room disappear, and now all Alexander and his siblings were smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See," Alec said, drawing the word out in a purposefully obnoxious way.  "That might be true, if there were no more warlocks." He smirked, watching fear flash over his father's face.  "But as Valentine discovered last night, they are very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> alive and well." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock at the door had Magnus nearly sagging in relief and he went to go open it, letting Luke in.  "Thank you for coming on such short notice." He quickly caught Luke up and brought him into the main room, gesturing to the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus' eyes went to Alec and he was relieved to find Alec looking back at him, curiosity in his eyes.  He smiled and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke scowled at Maryse and Robert.  "I was planning on thanking you for sending your children to assist us last night, but now I see I owe that to your eldest son."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you think you can do to me," Robert scoffed.  "If you try to kill me, I won't die. I don't believe the bluff that Valentine is dead.  If you imprison me, I just have to wait it out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sentenced my species to die," Alec said, his voice cold and furious.  "All as a test."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>you'd</span>
  </em>
  <span> survive, Alec," Robert said, looking up at his son.  "I knew you'd be all right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec scoffed, rolling his eyes.  "Except I'm not. Watching a mass murder tends to do that."  He stepped closer, leaning in in front of his father. "You know what I learned that night?" Alec purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robert stared at him and frowned.  "Alec, you're not going to do anything to me.  You can't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec stepped in closer with a snarl, the growl echoing in his throat, sinking his claws deep into his father's belly, both of their eyes locked.  He could feel the shock in the room, but he pushed his hand in harder, listening to the weak noise of pain Robert made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't die from this," Alec whispered, leaning in towards his ear.  He could feel Robert starting to struggle and pressed his claws in deeper.  "You will live, despite all evidence to the contrary. But you feel the pain.  You feel the agony of claws ripping through you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec licked his lips and leaned back to meet Robert's eyes.  "I drank the poison that night." He tugged his claws up, just enough to have the man grunting in pain.  "It was agony. The Nephilim wanted us to hurt. To die screaming."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yanked his hand away, twisting it to make it as painful as possible, blood clinging to his claws and hand, watching Robert double over the wound.  "I hope," he spat. "You feel a fraction of their pain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec stood up, his back straight as he looked at the rest of his family and turned to Magnus, then back to Robert.  He smirked. "Now? I leave you in the tender, loving care, of the one being on this planet that deserves the right to kill you for what you helped Valentine do to his kind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luke?" Magnus called.  "Take Alec's family to your place."  He held up his hand to silence all of them as they started to talk.  "This belongs to Alexander and I, and I will hear no arguments."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alec," Robert panted, his hands pressed over the wound in his stomach.  "Alec, please, have mercy. I knew you'd be all right, I'd never put you in danger."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus waited until Luke had obeyed the order and he turned back to Robert.  He knelt down in front of the were and smirked, letting his eyes flash, letting Robert see what he was.  For the first time, he could taste the scent of fear in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to know how I killed Valentine?" Magnus asked conversationally, tiling his head as black flames dancing around his fingertips for a moment before they were restraining Robert, holding him in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alec, Alec, please, you can't let him kill me, Alec, I'm your father-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus twitched his fingers and a ring of black fire was around Robert's throat a moment later, silencing him.  He glanced at Alexander, but there had been no change to the resolve in his eyes. He smiled darkly and then brought his attention back to Robert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I burned off every protection he'd forced warlocks to put on him," Magnus continued.  "One by one. I let him taste those flames until there was nothing left but just him. Then I burned him.  I made him look at me as I did it." He smiled. "Then I reduced him to nothing but ash."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robert glared at him, his eyes defiant and bright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That isn't," Magnus continued.  "What I'm going to do to you." He turned to Alexander and smiled.  "If you would be so kind as to hit his heart, this time?" He gave a sweeping gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec frowned.  "It won't kill him, though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus' eyes were bright with fury.  "Trust me, Alexander. If you want him dead, it will be by your hand."  He smirked. "I'm just providing the catalyst fate requires."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded and stepped close again, flexing his fingers, his eyes flaring green.  "This is for Stephen, for all of my friends, and," he took a slow breath, pressing his hand to where he could feel Robert's heart pounding.  "For me." He slammed his claws in, feeling the frantic beat of Robert's heart before he yanked them down and out, bits of flesh clinging with the blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus took Alexander's place when he stepped back, twisting his fingers so magic dove into both the wounds.  He met Robert's eyes and smiled. "I won't burn you. Instead, I am going to prevent your wounds from clotting.  I am going to hold your wounds open, and watch your life fade away, bit by bit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec crouched down next to where Magnus was and smiled, watching the fear in Robert's eyes.  "Appropriate," he praised, looking at Magnus, leaning over to kiss his cheek. It was worth the flare of fury in Robert's eyes and he smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know the best part?" Magnus asked, looking over at Alec with a grin before turning back to Robert.  Magnus held up his wrist, showing the mark that clearly said </span>
  <b>Werepanther</b>
  <span>, savoring the shock.  "By killing them all, except your darling son?  You guaranteed my own life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus twisted his fingers, widening the wounds, watching Robert jolt in pain.  "I would even go so far as to assume that you perhaps guaranteed the meeting of your son and I with your actions."  He smiled faintly. "Sealing your own fate, as it were."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled and turned back to Robert, reading the desperation in his eyes.  "Do you know what I'm going to spend the rest of my life doing?" he asked, leaning against Magnus.  "I am going to spend it with the warlock who killed you, tracking down anyone and everyone who helped you.  And we're going to kill them all." Perhaps a slight exaggeration, but it felt good to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus turned to press a kiss to the top of Alec's head.  "I like the sound of that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled.  "I thought you might." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both watched as Magnus' magic did its work, and then it was over.  With a snap, Magnus disposed of the body and the mess that had been made in his living room.  He stood up and tugged Alexander into his arms, holding him tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed, pressing his face to Magnus' hair.  "I can stay, right?" he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would be devastated if you left," Magnus whispered back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded, holding onto Magnus tighter.  "I'm not going anywhere."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus breathed out slowly, relaxing with a smile as he nuzzled into Alec's neck, pressing kisses to his skin.  "Would it be totally inappropriate to drag you to bed right now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe a little," Alec said, tilting his neck back to give Magnus better access, shivering under the assault of his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus smirked and pulled back long enough to meet Alec's eyes.  "Sure I can't convince you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec managed a laugh and tightened an arm around Magnus.  "Give it your best shot, love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus' eyes flared gold at the word and he pulled back to stare at Alec with raised eyebrows. "Love?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think I make breakfast from scratch every morning for someone I merely tolerate?" Alec teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus pulled Alec in for a kiss, until the werepanther was groaning against his lips, pressing in closer to him.  By the time they pulled back, panting quietly, they were both grinning. "You know I love you too, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled, taking Magnus' hand, tugging him towards the bedroom, grinning.  "I like the sound of that," he purred, watching Magnus eyes darken with heat and possessiveness.  "I wouldn't object to hearing it more often!" Alec added, winking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tease," Magnus growled, shoving Alec into the bedroom and onto the bed, disappearing both their clothes a moment later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They still had to deal with the aftermath of everything, with Alec's family, the Institute, and Valentine's organization that was still lurking in the shadows.  But that could wait until later. All of it could wait until much, much </span>
  <em>
    <span>later</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GORE WARNING EXPLANATION: When Alec finds out Robert is responsible for the remainder of his race, he decides to gut him.  Literally.  He makes sure it hurts.  Tells Robert that while it might not be the cause of his death, he still feels the pain.  Magnus helps Robert tie.  (Please also understand that I make it explicitly clear that Robert deserves this as he murdered dozens of Alec's kind and was working directly with Valentine in order to do so.  Maryse, Izzy, Jace and Clary are all horrified by this turn of events and did not know.)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Criticisms welcome!</p><p>Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD">The Fandom Playhouse!</a></p><p>You can find me here:<br/><a href="http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/">AriaLerendeair</a></p><p>And on twitter over here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair">Aria_Lerendeair</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>